


Derek and Henry Summer Love...

by Yamiga



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, M/M, Manga & Anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two are the main characters for the novel I'm writing. You may've already read the poem that basically sums up the first part of their relationship! This pictures portrays the second part of their relationship, the lovely dovey half. </p><p>Oh yes, and by the way, HAPPY SUMMER! </p>
    </blockquote>





	Derek and Henry Summer Love...

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the main characters for the novel I'm writing. You may've already read the poem that basically sums up the first part of their relationship! This pictures portrays the second part of their relationship, the lovely dovey half. 
> 
> Oh yes, and by the way, HAPPY SUMMER! 


End file.
